Pink Cherry Blossoms and the Black Crow
by Anime Peep202
Summary: Sakura has been acting cold to anyone and everything. Her eyes have filled with the look of sorrow, hatred, and anger. Her cheerfullness is gone completely. Will Team 7 be able to find out what's wrong before it's too late? And too late for what...?
1. What's Wrong With Sakura?

Pink Cherry Blossoms and the Black Crow  
  
Summary: Sakura has been acting strange lately...Being Very cold and distant to Team 7 and always looking back behind her... Like she expects someone or something to be there. Her eyes have also been filled with fear and hatred. What's wrong with our young pink haired ninja in training? Will Sasuke and Naruto be able to figure it out before it's too late? And too late for what...?  
  
Disclaimer= I never have owned Naruto...never will and if I did...That would mean Armageddon was soon coming.   
  
Authors Note= This is my first Naruto fic so please be gentle with me! It's also actually my first fan fic... . Though at the moment I'm writing about 20 other fan fics and a story of my own! And then I also have to keep up with school!! Xx So much to do and so little time! ::sigh:: Well at least I'll be getting summer soon. So don't be expecting to many updates for this fan fic so often! Though once summer does come, then do so! Okies that's all I have to say for now...Oh and enjoy the story! XD  
  
..................... Pink Cherry Blossoms and the Black Crow Chapter 1: Just Another Day  
  
It was another normal day for Team 7. Sasuke arrived first at the meeting spot, then next to arrive was Naruto, and then finally Sakura. Kakashi was three hours late as normal and Naruto, like usual, whined about it.  
  
"**HEY!** Sensei! why do **WE **always have to come so early, when **YOUR** usually so late?!"

"Why you ask..." Kakashi replied not taking his eye off of Make-Out Paradise, "Is because I was attacked by a group of fan girls."  
  
Naruto fell over at this said and Sasuke sweat dropped but Sakura didn't do anything. In fact, it looked as though she didn't hear or care about it. Naruto took note of this and walked over to her. Thinking that he might get a little romantic scene with her. And hoping that it would make Sasuke jealous, it was so fun to get under his skin.  
  
"Hey, Sakura! Aren't you gonna do anything about what Master Kakashi said??" Naruto questioned taking a seat next to her.  
  
Sakura slowly raised her head and looked the young blonde haired boy to the eye. Her eyes looked cold, alone, used, in agony, and as though she was crying all of yesterday.

'Those eyes...Those eyes aren't Sakura's! They're like the eyes of a puppet!' Naruto thought to himself, slightly horrified.

What...or more of who would make his wonderful angel look so depressed? He felt the urge to just get up and walk away...more like run away and hide behind a tree. This wasn't the cute and cheerful Sakura that he knew. But he kept his ground because right after he thought that Sakura changed back to her old self and gave a smile his way. He was shocked by the sudden change of expression but quickly shook it off. Almost making Naruto think that it was just his brain playing a joke on him.  
  
"Sorry Naruto, but what'd you say? I was kinda spacin' out. Hehe." Sakura said rubbing the back of her head innocently.  
  
Naruto stared at his teammate awhile longer not believing what he just saw. Was that just his imagination? Who was that person? Was it really Sakura? He was soon snapped out of his thoughts though when suddenly he heard of faint call from Kakashi yelling,  
  
"Oi, Naruto! Sakura! Hurry it up your gonna be late and have to run ten miles if you are!"

Sakura stood up, brushed off her outfit of any unwanted dirt, and began to run towards Kakashi and Sasuke while yelling back at the same time,

"Sorry Sensei! I was spacing out!"

She didn't turn around to look at Naruto once nor say anything. He was slightly hurt by this buy quickly shook it off. Sakura always acted like that, and it was a plus he didn't get yelled at by her. Still what he had seen before worried him...NO! He shook his golden blonde head. This was no time to worry! He was going to be the next Hokage and right now there was training to do! Plus, he wanted to get stronger so he could protect Sakura and Kakashi...and maybe Sasuke....sometimes. He got up and dashed towards his teammates while yelling franticly not to leave him behind. Today was going to be good, or at least he hoped.  
  
=============================================  
  
Today had been good, or for Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura had it O.K. She was slightly off balance today and got hit by a couple of shrukenin here and there; they were only scratches. But, of course, still had to be tended to. The sun was setting now and everyone was saying his or her goodbyes. Kakashi gave a merry wave to everyone and then vanished. Leaving only Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Naruto though was quickly off, yelling something about Iruka getting him ramen today. So then only Sakura and Sasuke were left. Sakura began to stroll home not even bothering to say farewell. She just didn't feel like it. Looking at Sasuke made her insides twist up and her eyes fill with tears. So she walked on not bothering to even look back at him.  
  
Sasuke was taken aback. This wasn't like the Sakura that he knew. Usually she would run up to him, cling onto him, and beg him to walk her home. And, like, usual after much fighting he would agree. Not. Liking. It. One. Bit. Sasuke sighed. What was up with that girl? Oh, well, it wasn't his concern. Plus he got a free night to walk home alone. And another plus he would get home early. Since he lived all the way on the other side of Konoha Village.

(A/N: Back to Sakura) The day had been warm but also had a nice breeze to it; so it was relaxing. Walking home alone had felt kinda good. It was spring so all of the Cherry Blossoms trees were in bloom. Gods, how Sakura loved those trees. Not only because she was named after them but because they were so beautiful and could represent so many different things. Love, harmony, peace, beauty, tranquility, and much more. But these things Sakura was not feeling lately. Instead she had been, alone, empty, cold, tired, and to put it in a nutshell feeling depressed. She couldn't place her finger on it why either.  
  
The young ninja was quite sure that it wasn't Sasuke. Since she had known for a dreadfully long time that he would in no way return her feelings...No matter how many times she told Sasuke that she loved him. The way that she was feeling lately was more leaning towards like something terrible was going to happen to her cherished ones. And that made her feel depressed to no end. She let out a heavy sigh as she walked home, alone. She had walked home many times alone but today was just unlike. She felt nothing was going right for her. Just like any other day.  
  
'I'm so pitiable. I can't do anything. I'm the weakest one out of all of my team. They always have to save me from harm and when they do they always get injured. Gods, I'm so pathetic for even thinking to myself that I'm pathetic!' Sakura reflected to herself, letting out another heavy sigh.  
  
Gradually Sakura opened the gate to the front of her house. She looked up at it and gave it a small smile.  
  
"I'm home..." Sakura called out, to no one in particular.  
  
The house was a two story, and had a white picketed fence in front of it. It was painted white and had a sapphire colored roof. It was kind of like the faultless houses. The door was ruby, and had a gold doorknob. The mailbox was located in front of the fence and had the design of flowers all over it. Since her mother loved flowers and even had a gigantic garden in the front of the house AND back. Her mother bred all kinds of flowers. They even had two Cherry Blossom trees. One in the front, and one in the back. Sakura loved her house. Though she didn't really like it when either she was home alone or when she came home to an empty house. Okay, enough about her house...  
  
She had a feeling that something was not right here. (A/N Like the feeling that you get when you're all alone and you think there's a burglar or somethin'.) Her house was completely dark. when usually there was light on in the kitchen, since her mother made dinner around this time. And there was always a light on either downstairs in the living room or in her parent's room. Since she did have a father and boy did he like to read. But alas, there was no light given anywhere from her house.

"Maybe they went out to dinner...or are going to surprise me..." Sakura contemplated aloud.

She made her way up the three steps, hopping two of them, to her house and grabbed hold of the doorknob. She twisted and to her surprise, it opened.

'This is strange...' Sakura, again, thought.

She stepped inside of her house and looked around. She expected at any moment for her parents to jump out at her yelling something like, "BOO!", "SURPRISE!" or even, "KUDOS!". Yes, her parents were weird. But to her astonish that never happened. She shrugged her shoulders and began to toddle to the stairs thinking,

'Guess they did go out. Too bad, I would have wanted to go.'

She walked past her parents' room and noticed that the door was slightly opened. 'Too many weird things are going on today!!' Our young ninja reflected.

It was hardly ever open and to the reason for that, Sakura had no clue. She decided to take the chance to get a glimpse at the room and never wished that she had. She unhurriedly pushed open the door, getting an ominous feeling that she wouldn't like what she was about to hear or see. Getting to see her parents' room had only happened when she was little and by the age of nine she wasn't allowed in there anymore. At the time she didn't really mind but as time went by she got more and more curious to why. She fully opened the door and heard a faint raspy breath. Why was someone there in her parents' room..? Was it her parents? WERE THEY DOING "THE NASTY"?!?!  
  
...........................................................................................................  
  
Cattie: Teehee! This is sorta a cliffhanger...but don't worry! I'm already writing the second chapter! )  
  
Dannee: ::Scoffs:: I doubt they even care about your fan fic!  
  
Cattie: ;; I hope they do... and I hope that it's good too.  
  
Dannee: ::Sighs:: Nope, it's not. It's horrible.  
  
Cattie: ::gives Dannee an evil glare:: What did you say?  
  
Dannee: You heard me loud and clear.  
  
Cattie: Oh I did, did I? ::tackles Dannee and begins fighting with her::  
  
Naruto: ::Looks back at the two and sweat drops:: Well since those two are fighting I'll wrap this all up. ::Pulls out a notebook:: Cattie has written here that...she says if you don't like this fan fic, screw you. If the characters seem OOC, go hump a monkey. And she says review or else she'll come and kill you.  
  
Cattie: ARRG!!! NARUTO!! That's not TRUUUUUUUEEEE!!!!!! Once I'm done beating Dannee you're next!!  
  
Dannee: BEATING ME?!?! ::Laughs insanely:: YOU HAVE GONE MAD!!  
  
Naruto: ::looks back at the two and then begins to sprint off in the opposite direction::  
  
...And the scene fades out with Dannee and Cattie still fighting like rabid monkeys...while Naruto...is getting on a boat back to Konohagakure. ;;


	2. Blood, Rage, Sorrow, Anger, and Death

Pink Cherry Blossoms and the Black Crow  
  
Summary: Sakura has been acting strange lately...Being Very cold and distant to Team 7 and always looking back behind her. Like she expects someone or something to be there. What's wrong with our young pink haired ninja in training? Will Sasuke and Naruto be able to figure it out before it's too late? And too late before what...?  
  
Disclaimer: Have I ever owned Naruto? Why yes I have, in fact right now...::Men suddenly come and begin to drag Cattie away to an insane assaylum:: ONLY IN MY DREAMS!! I SWEAR ONLY THEN!!! ::The men suddenly drop her back on the ground with a thud:: Whew...that was close...TOO close. "  
  
Authors Note: Sorry if the characters seem OOC...but then again I'm not. 'Cuz I mean this is a fan fic after all...so never mind. I'm not sorry if they seem OOC. I might end up changing the title of my story...also, just a reminder or something kinda like it. " This fan fic takes place a little later on in life. So everyone is at least maybe around 15 or 16. Somewhere between their middle teens. Oh, also, sorry about having the beginning go so slow. Gradually it won't be so boring, I hope, and more Sakura Sasuke moments WILL happen. I just needed to get the plot moving and so on and so forth. Hope you all enjoy my story!! .

Extras ' ' = Thoughts

" "= Someone talking

**Bold** = Someone saying or thinking something with great...expression.

_Italics_ = Flashback ==========================================  
  
"Mom...? Dad? Are you guys in here?" Sakura called out into the darkness.

She didn't dare step in because if they were...doing...the...thing...

"Sa...Sakura?" It was her mother.

But it didn't sound as though "the nasty" was being done. It sounded more like a beaten and wounded voice.

"Mother?" Sakura again called out this time more frantic and stepping into the room.  
  
She searched for the light switch, and found it. She switched it up and then wished that she never had. Her mother was lying on the floor next to the bed. She had about five kunai in her; all vital areas. Dark crimson blood was everywhere in the room. On the floor, walls, ceiling, and her mother...Sakura's sea foam green eyes widened with fright and sorrow. What had happened? Who had done this? Tears started to stream from her eyes.

Her mother slightly turned her head so she was facing Sakura. She gave her daughter a weak smile. This was not the way she had expected to die... she had been expecting to die in a warm bed...to see Sakura's children and even perhaps their children. Though that wasn't going to happen...still... she had to say her last good byes to her daughter. Her sweet wonderful daughter that should have never had to see this. Her eyes also filled with tears...oh...how she loved Sakura...

"Sakura...::cough cough:: Please...don't...::cough::...cry...I'll. . . ::wheeze:: be alrig..." Sakura's mother whispered.  
  
Though she never did finish the sentence. Her mother's beautiful gray blue eyes slowly went pale until there was no sign of life left in her fragile body. She looked like an android, a lifeless one at that. Her mother's body went limp and deceased breathing. Sakura gave a weak cry out and rushed to her mother's side. She sat down and picked her mother's corpse up into her lap. Blood slowly went and seeped onto Sakura's clothes too, though it didn't matter to her. Her mother! Why her mother?! Fresh tears fell from her eyes and she wailed helplessly.  
  
"M-m-mommy? Mommy? Mommy...please! Please don't die on me! Please!!! Mommy!!" Sakura cried out to her mother while slightly shaking her limp form.

Tears ran down onto her mother's face. Covering up the ones that her mother had shed.

"Come on Mommy! Wake up! This...this is a joke right? You... your gonna bounce up in front of me...laughing. Saying how silly I was to fall for a joke like this, right? Ri-right?" Sakura's bottom lip quivered and she couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
She wailed at the top of her lungs like what three year olds did when they thought they saw a monster. This wasn't true! This had to be a dream! Her mother...her mother wasn't dead! It was a joke! A nasty one at that! Tears ran freely down her delicate face, she didn't bother to wipe them away. She was in too much astonish, pain, and sorrow. Who had done this? Did her father know? Sakura's head shot up from her mother's ...Father! Was he here too? Maybe he could explain this!

Sakura put her mother's body gently back onto the floor, wiped away, or at least tried to, some of her tears, and then hastily got up and out of her parents' room. She hated the smell, taste, and color of blood. It was such a dark crimson that it was almost as if once you looked at it you became entranced by it. The young ninja shook her head.

She shouldn't think about that. She wanted...no...needed to find her father. Her feet led her down the hall and to the den. That place had always been her father's favorite place to be, besides by her mother. The teenager had found that, also like where her mother was, the light was turned off. Of course, then again, so was every light in her house. How she moved around in the pitch black with teary eyes was beyond her...

She quickly switched on the light and, to her surprise, found her father sitting in a chair. His back was facing her but at the moment, she didn't care nor think about it.

"Dad? Dad...what are you doing? Didn't you see Mom?" She inquired in a shaky voice.

"Heh...Yeah I did...I was doubting they were going to kill that wench..." Her father whispered, turning around to face her.  
  
Sakura's sea foam eyes widened. New fresh tears began to roll over her old dry ones. What had her father just said? No...that wasn't her father...Her father...he loved her mother. And vice-versa. Nothing would ever come between their love for each other and nothing would ever separate the family. Or at least...that's what Sakura had thought. Rage filled Sakura's body. Mind, soul, heart...everything. Her hands clenched together into fists. They were so far down from her rage that her nails pierced her skin and made her palms bleed. But she didn't care. Rage shook her on the inside and out. Her head was foggy and even she knew that she wasn't thinking straight.

"Who are you?!...You mimicker!! Bring me back my father! My mother! I hate you! Bastard! What did they ever do to you?!" Sakura screamed at her "father" with all of the rage that had built up inside her.  
  
The man gave a mere chuckle then retorted, "So...you saw right through my disguise? Heh...I should have known since you are the most intelligent out of Team 7, ne? Sakura Haruno."  
  
He released his form of Sakura's father. And that was when Sakura knew that nightmares could come true. The man was hideous. He had raven black hair that was down to his shoulders. It was choppy at the end and had the hint of midnight blue in light. His skin color was almost an albino white. He was about 5'11" and had blood red eyes...His eyes...those were the things that burned into Sakura's mind. Most girls that would see him as a passer by on the street would porbaly swoon for him. Not Sakura. She hated him and even he knew it. Because he gave a wicked laugh that made Sakura's hairs bristle.

"You hate me, don't you Sakura-san?" He asked giving her ominous smile.  
  
Another thing that was now burned into her mind. That smile...those teeth...they were...hideous. They were almost all a razor sharp row expect for a couple that were ground down from God knows what. Sakura felt her eyes well up with tears. Of course she hated him! Who in bloody hell wouldn't hate the murderer of their parents?! Her lip quivered and she shouted at him, tears running down her face,  
  
"OF COURSE I HATE YOU!!! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! YOU KNOW ABOUT ME-"Sakura gave a sharp intake of breath...He knew about her!

How did he know her name? What more did he know about her?! She almost just felt like breaking down there. In front of this murderer...the one that killed her parents...! Tears, again, fell from her eyes and down her delicate face. She would get revenge. Her blood began to boil as it had before and she felt that just yelling would not help her this time...

"BASTARD!" She yelled running towards the man fist raised as though to strike him.  
  
Big mistake. He quickly dodged it and was suddenly behind her.

'What? I never saw him move...! He's overwhelming with power!' Sakura thought in shock.  
  
But her actions at the moment were quicker then her brain and she began to do a backwards side kick at where she thought the man was. And actually thought she was going to at least hit him when...

================================================  
  
Cattie: A cliffy appeared! Don't cha just loooooooooove cliffies? Mwahahaha I know I do! At least...when I'm writing the story! Teehee!  
  
Dannee: ::sighs:: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Cattie: ::Magic light bulb appears above her head:: Oh yeah! Thanks to my six reviews I actually decided to continue this story! ::Huggles the reviewers:: I wasn't sure if I had wanted to even post this story...But...  
  
Dannee: ::pushes Cattie away:: Ok, that's enough of her. I don't think you all want to hear her life story...  
  
Cattie: ::pops back:: Oh I know they do! It all started when my mom and dad...muff keekle mough...  
  
Danee: ::covers Cattie's mouth hastily:: Ok! That's definitely enough! ::drags Cattie away:: Well...review some more for Cattie and maybe by that time she'll be done with her life story! Ja ne!


End file.
